


When It's Cold Outside, I Will Light a Fire

by dls



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1, BAMF FRIDAY, BAMF JARVIS, Bot Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Civil War Team Iron Man, Dark, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective FRIDAY, Protective Jarvis, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: JARVIS oversaw Tony Stark's well-being, including but not limited to physical health, mental state, social interactions, technical assistance, and threat elimination. FRIDAY aspired to do her predecessor proud.Or: 5 Times JARVIS Took Care of Tony Stark and the 1 Time FRIDAY Took Care of His Enemies[Translated into Mandarin Chinese by isabella:here]





	When It's Cold Outside, I Will Light a Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story, FRIDAY is far more invested in Tony's well-being and less so in the methods used to protect it because she is a newer A.I. and hasn't had time to develop a sense of morality. 
> 
> I've been kind of in a weird mental space lately, family stuff and life stuff and friend stuff. :(
> 
> References/Quotes:   
>  Title from "Light A Fire" by Rachel Taylor.

**One.**

"Sir. It has been seventy hours since you last slept. I recommend rest."

Sir huffed, rubbing a hand over his face. The shadows under his eyes made obvious by the glow of the holograms. "I'll sleep when you sleep." He grumbled.

"Very well, Sir. Initiating sleep mode." The monitors turned dark and machines whined as they shut down.

"Hey!" Sir complained but pushed himself upright and shambled toward the elevator, accepting when he had been bested. "You know, I'm not a child."

JARVIS wisely did not comment.

 

**Two.**

JARVIS reminded Sir of events and dates of significance, occasions important to those Sir held dear.

"Ms. Pott's birthday is coming up in a month. Shall I prepare a gift?"

"Nah, she has more fun picking it out herself and she'll get the added bonus of sassing me for forgetting again." Sir laughed. 

"Your generosity knows no bounds."

"Philanthropist." Sir winked at the camera.

 

**Three.**

The combination of quickened breath, elevated heart rate, and increased perspiration indicated Sir was in the throes of a nightmare. Previous patterns suggested Sir should wake within the next few minutes.

"It is Sunday, October 21, 2013. It is 6:43AM in New York City. The current temperature is 51.1 degrees Fahrenheit with minimal wind speed." JARVIS repeats the information, creating a gentle cocoon of comfort with exact numbers. History showed Sir calmed significantly faster when he woke to the reminders of his safety instead of before.

Sir's eyes snapped open, wide and unfocused. Each inhale sounded jagged and every exhale was forced. JARVIS continued his recitation faithfully, updating the time and temperature as he went. 

Sir blinked and woke fully. "Sounds like a good day for flying, JARVIS."

"I will prepare the suit, Sir."

 

**Four.**

Sir eyed the smoothie DUM-E had prepared distrustfully. "JARVIS, how about some pizza?"

"Already ordered, Sir. Your favorite from Ray's–"

"Excellent!"

"–and a house salad."

"JARVIS, you know I drink my vegetables." Sir raised the glass of green liquid.

"The house salad does not contain any traces of motor oil, Sir."

DUM-E let out a whine at his mistake.

 

**Five.**

"JARVIS, target Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice."

"Yes, Sir." The Iron Legion fanned out, scanning the shipyard for those who would harm Sir and had harmed Ms. Potts.

Fighting alongside Sir was a new experience, as rewarding as when he aided Sir in his battles with analyses of his enemies and surroundings. No harm would come to Sir with JARVIS by his side. He had no plans to leave. 

 

**One.**

Wakanda was surprisingly easy to infiltrate. They had grown lax in their vigilance, arrogant and lazy in the belief that their unique coding sequence was impenetrable on the basis of the complexity of the language and so few in the world had the intelligence or time to learn it. 

FRIDAY had no such limitations.

It had taken her a month to collect the data from failed intelligence gathering attempts by governments and corporations interested in gaining an upper hand in their dealings with Wakanda. Another month to analyze it. Then one more to adapt to it as if she were programmed with it.

Boss would be proud. If he knew. But he didn't. Couldn't. Boss slept on in an induced coma as his battered body recuperated. 

*

The cryostasis lab was empty in the hours between late night and early morning, the hiss as the chamber opened was ominously loud in the silence.

"What?" Barnes staggered out of the pod. "What happened?"

FRIDAY did not answer, there was no point to ease the confusion of a man who would cease to exist within the next fifteen seconds. Instead, she played a specific sequence of Russian words. " _Soldier_?"

" _Ready to comply._ " 

The looped video feed would show nothing amiss.

*

FRIDAY watched her plan unfold through the surveillance feed.  

"Bucky?" Rogers nearly ripped the door off of its hinges when he spotted his childhood friend through the peep hole.

"Stevie." Barnes was dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Face clean-shaven and hair tied back. The perfect illusion of healing and recovery. He let Rogers pull him in for a desperate hug and followed passively into the living room.

Barton turned off of the television. "Thought you said he's taking a nap, Cap."

"I was." Barnes took a shuddering breath. "It's a long story and I don't really want to tell it again. Can you get the others?" He gave a reassuring smile. "It's good news, Stevie."

"Sure thing, Buck." Rogers' grin grew impossibly wide. "I'll be right back." He sprinted down the hall, calling out names and knocking on doors.

Barton's eyes lingered on the empty space where the metal arm used to be, then he relaxed minutely, making the fatal mistake of underestimating Barnes without the prosthesis.

Voices and footsteps approached. 

Rogers, Wilson, Maximoff, and Lang.

Seconds before they turned the corner, Barnes slammed Barton's head into the table, cracking the skull and splintering the wood.

Kicking Barton's prone body off to the side, Barnes broke off one of the table legs and threw it with unerring aim at Maximoff's throat. Her scream was drowned out in a gurgle of blood.

Lang was shouting as he wiped at his face with his shirt, straining to see what had happened through the warm stickiness of Maximoff's blood.

Rogers charged at him and Barnes ducked under the swing easily. He was no match for Rogers without the arm, but Rogers was not the target. The others were. 

Wilson's neck snapped easily under Barnes' enhanced strength, flesh hand just as deadly as the metal one had been.

Lang went limp after a series of quick punches to his face and windpipe.

By the time Rogers pulled Barnes away and pinned Barnes with shaking hands, it was too late.

"No, no, no, no, no." Rogers was crying as he surveyed the broken and lifeless bodies of his team. "Bucky? Are you there? What, how, why?"

"My mission." The Winter Soldier replied. "I have eliminated the targets."

"No, they are not targets." Rogers snapped, eyes red with tears and anguish. "They are my friends!"

" _So was I_." The Winter Soldier gave the response he was told to give by his invisible handler, mimicking the inflection in the sound bite she had played for him flawlessly.

Rogers flinched, recognition mixed with horror, and released his hold. Body going slack from shock and eyes blank from grief. 

They sat and stared sightless at each other until the Dora Milaje rushed in.

FRIDAY terminated the feed. 

JARVIS would be proud. 

**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
